Variables
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: For days on end, Chelsea endured Sabrina's relentless taunting after one fateful day, leaving her morale weakened. Her one chance comes with Vaughn's scheduled arrival, but is there really anything he can do for her in her current state?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**All Your Harvest Moon are belong to Marvelous Interactive**_

* * *

**Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness**

**Variables**

In the household of Apollo Farm, a brunette farmer was tossing and turning in her bed, struggling to rest peacefully.

A soft, gentle voice called out to her desperately in her dreams.

"Chelsea… Chelsea. Chelsea! CHELSEA!!!"

Its tone of concern became greater with each cry, but at the same time became increasingly muffled. In its place, the sound of mocking laughter grew louder and louder.

Both the crying voice and the laughter sounded very familiar to the farmer, almost unmistakably so; however, her muddled state of mind could not identity its owner. The only thing she could register was that both sounded similar despite the contrast of moods. In fact, they may very well be one and the same.

But how?

The one crying out to her felt like a dear friend, but her voice was quickly slipping away. The more prevalent laughing was clearly someone she resented, someone she can't stand. Why both produced the same voice baffled her, but it didn't matter anymore. The laughter overtook whatever it was that was calling out to her. It echoed in her mind and refused to leave her alone, gleefully torturing her.

In her mindscape was pure twilight. She could make out nothing alive, dead, or inanimate in the darkness that surrounded her. Eventually, the laughter that tormented her so ruthlessly halted, only for a shrouded figure to step forward. Though she could not make out who it was that stood before her, the presence was also disturbingly familiar. Instinctively, she stretched out her arm towards the figure, only to have her wrist snatched away and held tight in its grasp.

This suddenly prompted the figure to flash sharp, violet eyes and a fiendish grin. The figure then let out mad laughter even more terrifying than the one from before. This, too, sounded familiar, but it was an entirely different voice.

And this familiarity rendered her paralyzed with fear. Because this time, the voice was all too easy for her to identify. To her, it was a sign that something was horribly off. It was---

Chelsea's sapphire eyes shot open, only to awaken to the mocking laughter in her dream. She turned to her side and saw a raven-haired young lady dressed modestly in feminine pink attire. Her glasses-covered violet eyes stared coolly back at the farmer while her mouth made a smug grin.

"I see you're finally up," the mystery guest simply uttered.

Chelsea squinted her eyes in disgust, then rubbed her eyes before she finally got out of bed to meet the intruding young lady.

"Sabrina…" she growled, "Like I need you here right now."

"You should actually be gratefully. A peasant farmer should be getting up **real **early in the morning, am I right?" she replied haughtily.

"That's what I have an alarm clock for, little witch…" the farmer retorted.

"Oh, really? And how can you be sure it works like the rest of your broken down tools? With the shabby performance you've had this whole week, you might as well get in as much make-up time as possible for your dirty job."

"I've been doing quite fine, thank you very much. And I'd rather do without your "help" ". Chelsea.

"Is that so? Then explain all the depraved, dying plants in the fields and the hungry animals in your barn. Face it, you've been so out of it this whole time you can't even take of your routine schedule without screwing it up." Sabrina argued.

Chelsea was about to make a strong retort, but the sad fact was that everything she called her out on was true. She couldn't recall feeding her cows and chickens for the longest time, and she has yet to use the watering can since she last refilled it. In fact, she couldn't even recall much anything from the past few days.

The last clear memory was that of a silver-haired cowboy in black and brown clothes off in the distance. The memory of that man made her heart throb. But then the intriguing view she had was invaded by the very young woman who stood before her. The two of them seemed content, almost happy together. She remembered her own heart sinking into melancholy, but then the Sabrina in her memory suddenly panicked, and then everything else became a blur.

What she could remember beyond that was the Sabrina in her presence giving her a hard time ever since, much like this moment.

"Ah, so this recent malfunction has to with that exotic rancher fellow, huh? The one that never belonged to you?" the arrogant girl smirked.

"N-no! This has nothing to do with Vaughn!" Chelsea cried in a desperate attempt not to show weakness.

Still, she was rather disturbed at the feeling that the relentless woman could seemingly peer into her mind so easily.

"Wow, I didn't even say his name and yet you blurt it out! You make this too easy." Sabrina said with a laugh.

"Don't be so cocky! Of course that's his name! He's like the only guy that does that line of work!" Chelsea cried. "That still doesn't mean it's his fault or anything!"

"Oh, I'm not blaming HIM, dear. But it nonetheless amuses me how bringing him in some way or form can get to you like that." Sabrina taunted.

"Stop it! Just shut up!" Chelsea shouted.

"Why? Because you know he can't ever be yours?"

"Shut up…"

"Because he's mine… all mine…"

"Shut up."

"Mine, mine, mine…" Sabrina said in a sing-song voice with an added giggle.

"SHUT UP!"

"You never stood a chance from the beginning, after all. I mean, who'd want to have anything to do with some lowly farmer like you? Not me, anyway. Or anyone else of importance for that matter. Especially not hat handsome cowboy. At least I'm cultured and refined. Not to mention rich? Sure Father holds all the money for now, but someone has to inherit all of that, and I am his much beloved heiress. All that hard work will pay off for me in the end, but I guess that will never be the case for you, now will it?"

"AGH! LEAVE! GET OUT!" Chelsea screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no. I could go on forever. This is so much fun for me, after all. Seeing you squirm so much while knowing I'll always get what I want. Everything's a foregone conclusion that way…" Sabrina teased.

Suddenly, the wicked woman's grin grew wider as she looked towards the door.

"What's this? It looks like we have some company. How about you go get it, dear?"

The tormented farmer stared uncomfortably at Sabrina's disturbing level of perception. Immediately after those last few words, there was a knock at the door. Chelsea had no choice but to turn her back to the poisonous presence and answer the door.

As soon as she opened it, she saw the silver-haired cowboy from her memories staring back with his own violet eyes.

"V-Vaughn…" Chelsea muttered weakly.

Vaughn look concerned to see the farmer in terrible condition.

Her brunette hair was an utter mess, and she seemed heavily fatigued and unkempt. But one unusual detail stood out more to him than anything…

"Did I… just hear you scream just a moment ago? What was that?" he asked with deep concern.

"Can 't you see? Sabrina's here. A-and… she was being mean to me by saying all these awfully things to me and she won't leave me alone…" she uttered.

"Wh-what are you talking?" Vaughn asked dubiously.

"Look, I know you get along with her so well, but… you can't let her fool you! She's been harassing me this whole time, I swear! She just wants to get me out of the way so she can have you to herself!" she warned him.

"Th-that's impossible…" Vaughn answered shakily.

"No! Vaughn! I'm not making this up! All this time she---"

"Chelsea, Sabrina's been dead since last week. Don't you remember? You were there when it happened. She collapsed from a rare illness, and we couldn't get her treated." Vaughn explained.

Chelsea's eyes dilated. She knelt down and clutched her head as a memory tried to sear its way into her mind, but failed miserably as it just left a burning sensation behind.

"N-no… th-that cant be. Sabrina, she's alive. This whole time she was alive and mocking me, laughing at me. There's no way I'm making it up." She said aloud, with tears coming out of her eyes. "I swear I heard her talking to me every day like that…"

"Chelsea, please calm down. You said she's in the house right now? Where is she then?" he asked calmly.

Chelsea's shaky arm rose, and, oddly enough, pointed towards the mirror.

"Right there! See?! That's her sneering at me!" she cried.

Vaughn looked into the vivid reflection of Chelsea, showing off the odd sight that he noticed earlier. On Chelsea's unkempt body reflected the unusual sight of donning Sabrina's pink wardrobe.

_"I remember hearing from Regis that Chelsea asked to borrow a spare outfit of Sabrina's as sort of a parting gift from a deceased friend. I wasn't expecting this, though…"_ the confused farmer thought.

"Chelsea. That's… you. Your reflection." Vaughn tried to rationalize.

"No! That's her! Sabrina! Why can't you see her?" Chelsea cried in a frantic tone.

Vaughn clutched his right hand into fist.

_"I can't believe Sabrina's death is doing this to her. But…why? There has to be something I can do for her. She's a friend of Sabrina's, after all. And… she's my friend, too."_

"Chelsea, please listen to me. Whatever you think is happening isn't real. You need to snap out of it and come back to us. Your farm's been suffering lately and everyone's been worried. Julia tried to get me here as soon as possible and---"

"SHUT UP!" Chelsea cried.

Again, the suffering farmer was on her knees, but now she's covering her ears.

"No, please! You have to listen to me! Chelsea---"

"Nothing you're saying to me is true, Sabrina! You're lying! You're just making all of it up to get to me! I'm not worthless! I'M NOT WORTHLESS!"

"Chelsea!" Vaughn cried.

"Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Without a moment to spare, Vaughn did the first thing that came to mind and helt her gently in his arms.

The frightened farmer trembled for awhile in his embrace until a sense of warmth washed over her and quelled her panic. In this moment of comfort, she let out a swoon.

"Are you alright, now?" Vaughn asked.

"Of course. I'm glad you finally see things my way." Chelsea's voice replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

The confused cowboy distanced himself slightly and noticed an uncharacteristic grin plastered on Chelsea's face.

"Chelsea?"

The relaxed farmer giggled in amusement upon hearing her name.

"What? Is this some kind of joke? You just got rid of that filthy farmer out of the way for me not too long ago, didn't you?" the brunette replied playfully.

"What?"

Chelsea then inched closer while putting her hands behind her back. She swayed to and fro, ever so slightly while she gazed at Vaughn with a yearning look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on! Do you honestly not recognize me?" She asked.

Vaughn could hardly recognize the young lady standing before him now. Even if she was trying to imitate the person he thinks she might be trying to, it hardly resembled the personality he came to know personally. Yet there was only one painful conclusion he saw.

"Sa…brina?" Vaughn uttered reluctantly.

The playful brunette rested her head onto the silver-haired man's broad chest.

"Yes, honey?"

It was then that Vaughn realized an inconceivable nightmare became reality.

"No… she's not… you're---"

"Where did you get the idea I was dead, silly? Of course I'm alive! I've just been waiting on this lonely little island this whole time while having to pass the time dealing with that miserable little farm girl. And now that you're here, well, everything is fine now!" "Sabrina" squealed.

"No. Sabrina's dead. Please…"

"Stop it, already. Of course I'm not dead. Now, if you could just make me feel better and indulge me a little? Please remind me how much you love me…" "Sabrina" cooed.

As the twisted truth became more and more apparent, Vaughn struggled to stay firmly grounded in his desperate attempt to restore Chelsea's mental state.

"You are Chelsea," Vaughn said with a quivering voice, "Sabrina's gone now. She was your friend when she was alive, but she passed on. She was ill. Please don't do this to yourself. She cared about you… I… cared about you. None of us want to see you suffer anymore."

"I'm nothing like that worthless farmer. I'm much better then her. That's why you love me so much, right?" "Sabrina" uttered sweetly.

The brunette slowly brought her face closer and closer to the silver haired man's with eager lips.

"Is this because you thought Sabrina and I were going out?" he asked suddenly.

The muddled brunette suddenly halted her advance with eyes wide about again.

"She actually told me once that you had feelings for me. I wasn't sure how to handle this news, but she encouraged me to confront you about it, anyway. It looked like she may have been trying to set us up…" Vaughn confessed.

Suddenly, the muddled brunette slowly backed away her face with a look of disbelief.

"I can't really say if I feel the same for you right now, but I really don't want you looking down at yourself like you are right now. Sabrina really was your friend. She talked about you all the time and everything you did for her. And she must have thought we'd be good together if she went through that much trouble. And… I know it took awhile for us to actually just too actually talk, let alone actually be friends, but I want you to know that I do care about you. I don't want to save you with a lie, but that doesn't mean I think anything less of you. Even as just a friend, you still did some meaningful things for me. I can actually talk to you especially about things I didn't think I could ever talk about with other people, so you're still special. Can't you see that?"

Again, the distorted young lady's eyes widened.

"Shut up! That worthless farmer doesn't need your sympathy! You… love… ME!"

"CHELSEA!"

The brunette fell backwards with her hands clutching her head and her body shaking violently.

"AGHH!!! LEAVE…ME…ALONE!" Chelsea's voice screamed.

Vaughn could only stand back and watch as the farmer fought desperately to regain herself.

"Chelsea, please come back to your senses…" Vaughn uttered in plea.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

The internal struggle continued throughout the day, with Chelsea's body rocking back and forth while seemingly shouting at herself. Her only witness remained distanced while hoping long and hard for his friend's sanity to return. In the midst of it all, streams of tears burst forth from the farmer's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she whimpered aloud.

The silver-haired cowboy stepped forward to check up on this new development.

"Chelsea. No, it's okay. You must be dealing with a lot, huh? I'm sorry I can't understand, but---"

"Sabrina…" Chelsea uttered mournfully. "Vaughn was right, wasn't he? You actually cared about me this whole time, yet all I could think about were these feelings. I should've talked to you when I had the chance instead of assume things. We were friends, after all. But I let everything get in the way…"

"Don't be stupid. You can still make it up to her." Vaughn sighed.

"And trying to set him up with me? Y-yeah, I guess that does sound like something a softie like you would do. S-still, I really wanted to confess my feelings on my own. You were just getting impatient, weren't you? Man, did I really let things fall apart. I know what he said, but some part of him still must hate me for being stupid. That's how he always is…" she said, this time with a bittersweet smile.

"H-hey! I don't hate you for it at all. You were just confused, right?" he called out.

"But look what I did to myself. I turned my precious memory of you into a monster because I got jealous, and now she's eating away at me. How much of myself is still left over, anyway? I… haven't even been able to do much of anything because of that green-eyed monster haunting me. I really betrayed you and Vaughn this time, huh? And all that time I was supposed to be your friend, and I loved him. I shouldn't have wished anything so screwed up on any of you, but I still did. I shouldn't have wished you out of the way, and then you die. And now Vaughn has to deal with it, too."

"You helped me out in the past, Chelsea. We still have the good times we had with her. We can get through this together…" Vaughn suddenly pleaded.

"Goddess…. I really am worthless, aren't I?" she uttered painfully.

Chelsea's eyes closed. Her faced looked full of so much regret. For a moment, her body seemed frozen in time, unable to move or even twitch. At its worst, it could even be seen as lifeless.

Vaughn remained calm; however, assuming that she was just resting after the long, drawn-out turmoil. All he could do was hope and assume the best. She's at peace, after all, and she was clearly still breathing.

Eventually, time began again as the brunette slowly picked herself up. Her eyes remained closed, but this time she appeared to be at ease. She managed to work her way to the bed with what little strength she had before she sat right down. She still seemed a little out of it, but at least she was awake.

Vaughn then let out a sigh.

"Thank goodness, Chlesea. You know, you really didn't have to be so down on yourself." He scolded, "You were really starting to worry me for a moment, but I'm glad you're alright now."

But then Chelsea's eyes shot open with a resentful glare right at Vaughn.

"Is that worthless farmer all you can talk about around me? If you really have nothing else to say to me, then I'm done here…" she answered.

Vaughn was shocked to still hear that persona still present.

"_This has to be a joke now, right? She just tried to reconcile with Sabrina just now, so she must be messing with me. She has done this before…"_ Vaughn thought to himself.

"Okay, quit messing around, Chelsea. You've really worried me back then and---"

But Chelsea, or whoever it was that was sitting on the bed, simply turned her head in disgust.

"Go, then. It's obvious to me you need more time to clear your head. Maybe after one more week, we can end this madness and finally start over." She ordered.

Vaughn was afraid to accept the grim truth before him, but it was all too apparent.

"…Sabrina?"

"Good. At least you remember my name. Let us hope you get it right next time we meet. I don't want to have anymore grief from you…" she replied.

Vaughn sighed. He decided there was nothing else he could do for now and be glad for the one breakthrough he made for now.

"I'll see you later then." He managed to say.

The estranged cowboy got one last look at the conflicted brunette and noticed a strange, bright apparition at her side.

It looked very familiar, and very sad.

Said apparition appeared to be holding "Sabrina" in its arms, doing its best to console her in whatever way possible.

The one trait that Vaughn managed to make out were a pair of sympathetic violet eyes.

_"Should I take this as meaning ghosts exist? What about angels? Like it matters anyway. I guess this means our friend's trying her best to watch out for her. Maybe Chelsea isn't completely gone, after all. I doubt she'd be stupid enough to stick around for a lost case, knowing her…"_ Vaughn thought to himself.

With that, he briefly tipped his hat, then made his way out the door.

"Sabrina" didn't bother turning back to see Vaughn, nor could she see the apparition that stuck close to her. But she did hear the door creak and close behind her. And because of that, a few more stray tears managed to slip out of her watery eyes.

"…I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**And so, because of the vagueness of my oneshot, I've decided to throw in another Chapter to make something clear.**_

_**If you're lucky, I may even throw in the original ending of this oneshot that I decided to cut out at the last minute in the future.**_

* * *

**Unsaid Words**

Every day I find myself watching over her, my best friend, Chelsea.

My pleas go unheard through the day. The only place I seem to be able to communicate to her is in her dreams, but even there I feel as though my pleas are reduced to mere whimpers. So many times, I've tried to call out to her in that horrid twilight, but in the end, she is enveloped in it time and time again. In these very dreams, which may even be the realm of her mind, I always feel a presence that's neither mine or her's.

Or perhaps, it actually is her's; probably another of her. If so, then my worst fear for her can't be denied any longer.

**Dissociative Identity Disorder.**

Or, what many have claimed in the past to be a Split Personality Disorder.

I've read up on it back when Father and I used to live in the city, back when I could be amongst those I cherished.

In the tamest situations, the multiple personalities could actually befriend others, even themselves, and almost collaborate amongst each other somehow in order to know the world together. It can be like two or more best friends sharing a body.

But this looks like the worst scenario: an alternate, malevolent personality bent on overtaking the other and claiming its own life, desperate to kill off the other.

This personality seems to stem from her own insecurities, and is trying to become someone she believes is superior to her usual self.

What bothers me is that this other personality is somehow based on… me. Or at least, a perception of what she believes to be me.

Chelsea, did you really think of yourself so incredibly inferior to me that I deserved your dreams more than you?

I felt something, though. I knew you were somehow envious of Vaughn and myself, how close we seemed. And no, I won't deny that some of your suspicion is unwarranted. However, even though he told you himself he had no feelings for you, it was the same for me. We never really went beyond friendship, we were just comfortable with each other. If anything, I believe his kindness for me was likely his chivalrous side taking over. You'd know, you've seen it crop up yourself on occasion.

If anything, you were the one he was opening up, too. There are probably so many things he revealed about himself that I've never heard of. And that's why I have been trying to steer him towards you this whole time. He's so ridiculously stubborn, but I believe you were showing him a side of himself he never realized before.

I believed something would develop between the two of you eventually. I believed I was helping something along that was meant to be.

But then I unwittingly ended up being the force to ruin it because I couldn't see it through to the end, didn't I?

I didn't my unexpected departure would make you snap so suddenly, and so easily.

Did you really resent me and envy me so much that it was secretly destroying you on the inside?

Was it these unresolved feelings that drove you to this madness?

If I had known these things when I was still around, I probably would be regretting my life.

But knowing it now, I find it ironic that I regret my death, of all things.

So then, is it this other you that you've decided to place all your remaining hopes and dreams into?

So many times I've found myself saving you from your other self, the one that bears my name.

So many times you could have died had there not been any intervention.

And not just your life, but your existence as Chelsea.

Have you given up on your genuine self with everything gone to hell?

Or are you trying to show me that this disturbing parody might be…

…No. I don't want to believe that.

Chelsea, that isn't who you really are.

Both Vaughn and I can vouch for that.

You may have had these emotions pent up until now, but these shouldn't be what define you.

Despite those things, you're really a good person whose name and self are worth embracing.

You're still my friend, and someone I'll always care about deeply. You didn't just do things for Vaughn, you helped me as well.

You befriended me, first. You helped me open up, too. And, even with those feelings of resent, I honestly believe that some part of you actually saw me for who I am. It wouldn't make sense any other way when we used to be so carefree around each other.

You looked after me despite those feelings, so I'm going to look after you without regrets. I don't even care about moving on anymore. I just want to see you safe and happy up to the end.

I can't say for certain whom you're destined to be with any more.

I've tried my hand with Vaughn for you, but he seems unresponsive to anything beyond what he feels for you now.

I'll still keep hope that there is still a chance between my two precious friends, but if there's been way this whole time, I can't interfere.

Chelsea, if you continue to resent me, even after you find stability again, feel free to do so.

I left everyone at the worst possible time, after all.

But even so…

Even if some part of you saw me in that painful light,

Even if you've convinced yourself that this other you is my ghost,

Even if it seems inevitable that your original self is fading away,

I won't abandon you.

Chelsea, I won't hate you. I... can't hate you.

So, if you don't mind me asking:

Can I be your guardian angel for a little while longer?

I promise I'll continue giving it my all as your friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

A few hours later, a white yacht arrived at the island's pier where Vaughn was patiently waiting.

As soon as it docked, the weary cowboy met with its driver: a clean, refined young man with blonde hair dressed in a white and orange hoodie. He rushed towards Vaughn with a mixed look of anxiety and eagerness.

"So? How is she?!" he asked suddenly.

"You mean Chelsea, right?" Vaughn clarified, with the young man shaking his head feverously.

The gruff man cocked an eyebrow, and then sighed long and hard.

"I couldn't believe the rumors surrounding Chelsea sounded reasonable, but man, after I saw her myself, it was a shocker. That girl took Sabrina's death harder than I realized, and she---"

Vaughn paused for a moment, recalling hidden feelings that gave way when Chelsea's original personality had faded.

"---she was out of it, badly. I think I broke through to her for just a moment, but it wasn't enough. As much as I regret thinking it, I don't think I can help her recover completely."

The young man clenched his hands, restraining the bitterness swelling in side him and keeping him from taking it out on the passenger.

"What? Don't give me that, Vaughn! You're her friend! And the only one now that Sabrina's gone! You're the closest one to her, now! You should know more than enough about that girl to be able to help!" he shouted.

"Will," Vaughn answered calmly, "I know it meant a lot to you to finally meet her after all this time. You've told me time after time, but that's no reason to blame me for her condition."

The seafarer in white stepped back and went down on one knee, trembling nervously.

"I-I'm sorry, I just… do you know how often it is I've seen her from afar without even exchanging a single word with her? And then…out of the blue… that happens?" he asked.

Vaughn gripped his hat and lowered the rim parallel to his eyes.

"…does it make me a bad person for being ignorant? I 'm aware this must be like hell to you, but I can't make out those emotions for myself. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Reluctantly, the troubled young man picked himself up.

"No, I should be the one who should be sorry, feeling so useless. What could I have done? What can I do now? I don't see any answers…" he admitted bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't help but feel somehow responsible this. I'm her best friend, and I should have been able to help her get through Sabrina's death, yet I just let her break apart like that. I feel like there I would hold the answer to fix everything, but the only one I see before me is a lie. I refuse to indulge her for the sake of a damned lie; it would only break her even more."

Will stared back silently with unwanted jealously plaguing his heart.

"_If only I had gotten off this boat and actually tried something; If only I had actually met her; maybe she actually would have liked me back. But I just kept making excuses. There's nothing I can even do for her now. She's slowly losing herself…" _he thought to himself in agony.

"Let's go." Vaughn's voice suddenly commanded.

"W-what?"

"Look, if neither of us can do anything for her here at the moment, we might as well see if there's something that can help from the outside." He proposed.

"Like what?" Will asked.

"I don't know. You're the rich one, Will. You should have plenty of resources available to you on hand. In the mean time, maybe I could get a few books and do some reading while I'm working, maybe talk to her folks, anything to get some insight on her condition. I'm not expecting any miracles, but I refuse to believe she can't be helped. Her usual self is still around, and, I think someone may be looking after her aside from the Harvest Goddess" Vaughn explained.

Will remained silent. He was shocked that he'd be quick to leave his friend behind under such conditions, but amazed at his sudden resolve.

"Still, even with everything at my disposal, I can't guarantee you anything. You'd think someone like me could just waltz into any place like some gala premiere and charm the girl of his dreams like he was just taking a breath of fresh air, but it's never that simple…"

"Then here's your chance to do something NOW." Vaughn refuted.

Again, Will felt Vaughn's resolve overwhelm him, but chose to laugh off his intimidation this time.

"I…see. Fine, you're right. Before, I had my choice, but when a lovely lady is in peril, whether it be mental or physical, I have no choice but to act." He agreed.

Slowly and steadily, Will walked towards the yacht's helm, prepared to steer his vessel.

"You're sure you're ready to head off now?" he asked Vaughn.

The stern cowboy gave single silent nod.

"Very well, then…" Will answered back with a sigh.

After finally taking his place at the helm, the wealthy owner placed one hand on the wheel, while placing the other on a nearby lever. He then pulled the lever, which started up the engine, and allowed the yacht to leave port.

Still on deck, Vaughn's violet eyes stared across the ocean. He was well aware that he made a hard choice, but he knew this moment of crisis required rational actions over sentimental ones. Although sticking to his usual routine may leave Chelsea unchecked during his usual period of absence, he still planned to return on the same days he always did to check up on her in case his presence may aid her in the future. And if he wasn't there, he was well aware of the guardian angel that chose to stay at her side.

In the end, he chose to place his faith compassion; the one thing those close to him had always shown him despite his own cynicism.

Perhaps it will be that very compassion that may save Chelsea as well…


End file.
